The Article
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: ALL DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW. :)
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV:

I sat with my family at the restaurant. I was exhausted and sore. We were waiting on some writer who was doing an article on the family. Everyone was excited. Hell, we had 4 men out of the family playing baseball on the same team. My dad, Carlisle, is the coach. Emmett, Jasper, and I are his sons.

"You look distracted.", Jasper looked at me.

"I'm the only one here without a girlfriend or a wife.", I replied.

"Stop being such a pussy.", Emmett laughed.

Rosalie smacked his chest and put her hand back on her stomach. "Stop it, babe.".

"Sorry.", Emmett mumbled.

Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for 4 years and sexually active for 4 years. Emmett decided to announce to everyone when they did the deed. It only happened a month after they started dating. They clicked immediately. Rosalie was a flight attendant. The moment her and Emmett laid eyes on each other, they were dating. Rose , then quit her job to stay with Emmett and travel with him. Last year, they got engaged, which wasn't too shocking. 3 months ago, Rose announced she was 4 months pregnant. They just decided to go to Vegas and elope before the baby arrived. Rose is now 6 months along.

Alice and Jasper have been dating for a year, but have been best friends for 4 years. Alice had no plans of having babies after watching birthing videos with Rose. After she told Jasper, they agreed that they could adopt. Jasper has plans to propose, he was just waiting for Alice to least expect it. He knew she'd freak out.

"Here she is.", My mom smiled and shook hands with a beautiful brunette.

"Hello, I'm Bella.", She smiled.

We all introduced ourselves and she sat down in front of me.

"Where would you guys like to start? I have 3 weeks to get everything I need to start.", She smiled.

"We should start with Rose and Em!", Alice smiled.

"Why don't we have mom and dad, then Em and Rose, then myself, then Alice and Jasper.", I suggested.

"I like that idea. I feel like we'd get to know the parents of the boys then go throughout with the boys and the women.", Bella smiled as she wrote it down. "How old is everyone?".

"I'm 44, Carlisle is 45.", Bella wrote it down then looked at Rose and Em.

"I'm 28, and Rose is 24.", Emmett smiled as he held Rose's belly.

"I'm 23.", I smiled.

"I'm 19 and Jasper is 22", Alice smiled.

"Okay. You two are engaged, right?", Bella asked Rose and Em.

"Yes.", Rosalie replied.

"Is it okay if I do theirs bigger? They're engaged and expecting.", Bella asked everyone.

"Yeah, that's fine.", Everyone replied.

* * *

First time doing something like this. Like it so far? Then REVIEWWWW. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Esme POV:

"When did you two get married?", Bella asked.

"January of 1984.", Carlisle smiled.

"When did you start coaching?".

"1990. I coached at a high school first, and made my way up.", Carlisle replied.

"When did you have your first kid?".

"1982. I had Emmett at 16.", I smiled.

"When did you guys meet?".

"When we were in high school. Carlisle was a grade ahead of me.", I replied.

* * *

I sat up in bed and answered the phone.

"Em, it's 3 am. What do you need?", I asked.

"Rose is in labor! She said she's been having contractions and it's really painful!", He said without taking a breath.

"Em, calm down. Has her water broke?", I asked as I shook Carlisle.

"She said she woke up with pains and it was wet on her pants.".

"Alright. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Stay calm!".

After Emmett hung up, I turned on the light. "We have to go, babe. Rose is in labor.".

Carlisle jumped up. "What? It's way too early though.".

I put on my jeans and jacket and threw him some clothes. "I know. Emmett said she was having contractions and had wet pants.".

* * *

ROSALIE POV:

I laid on my side and took a deep breath. These contractions were going to be the death of me.

"Have they found anything out?", Esme asked.

"Nope. They said I was defiantly dilating. They just didn't know if he could come now or if he'll stay in for a while.", I replied.

"If he comes now, it'll be way too early. You're at 33 weeks.".

The doctor came back in. "It isn't looking good. We can try to hold her in for another 2 weeks, or we could deliver her now and put her in NICU.".

The family left so we could have time to talk.

"I'm scared.", I whispered.

"It'll be okay. I know. But, she'll be okay if we do it now.".

"D-Do you think we should do it now?".

"I think we should wait and see if she can stay in.", He said as he rubbed my stomach.

"I'm scared.", I whispered again.

"We all are, love. But, if she comes early, then we can't do anything about it.", He said.

"S-She'll be so tiny.", I rubbed my stomach.

"She'll make it though. You're strong. I'm strong. She'll be so strong.", He kissed my engagement ring.

* * *

So the baby could be coming now!


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE POV

As the weeks moved on, we kept a close eye on Rose. She was at 36 weeks, which was good. Her doctor didn't expect her to make it past 33. She had appointments every week and their little girl was growing perfect. That little girl was defiantly going to be spoiled. Rose and Em were too sweet to say no. I started noticed that the further Rose got into the pregnancy, the more Emmett freaked out. He was so nervous about having a little girl.

I smiled as Rose and Em walked in. "How was the appointment?".

Rose sat by me and sighed. "We're not having a little girl anymore. She is actually a he.".

"Nuh uh!", I squealed.

"Yeah. I guess the doctor thought that was just the umbilical cord. So now, I have to take all these pink clothes back before he arrives.".

"I'll help you.", I offered. "Have you thought of another name?".

"Nope. I'm just glad I painted the walls brown and tan.".

* * *

After helping Rose take back all the clothes, I came home and cuddled with Jasper.

"Rose thinks the baby will come soon.", I smiled.

"Why does she think that?", Jasper asked.

"She said she can just tell. Plus, she is feeling pressure and all of that.".

"Hm.", He yawned.

"Yeah. So, we have to be by our phones, you know, just in case.".

"You're so excited to see the baby, aren't you?", He laughed.

"Yes! He's going to be so cute! And I'm going to spoil him like crazy.", I smiled.

"I still can't believe they're having a boy now. They were so excited to have a little girl. And Rose bought so many bows!", He said.

"It won't be the last. Her and Em never stop doing things. She'll probably end up pregnant before the baby is 3 months old.".

* * *

I woke up around 3 am to a call from Rose.

"Is it time?", I asked.

"Sadly, no. But, I can't sleep. So I need someone to talk to.".

"Rose, you have a husband for this.", I yawned.

"He's out getting me food.", She giggled.

"How are you so happy at 3 am?", I asked.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal.", She answered. "Oh! Guess what!".

"Hm?".

"Em and I thought of a name! But, we're waiting until he's born to tell everyone!".

"He better come soon then. I wanna know.".

"I'll probably end up slipping.", She admitted.

* * *

I've picked out a name. But, I'm keeping it a secret. :)

plus! I realized I messed up in chapter one. -,-


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie POV:

"Push.", The doctor instructed.

I pushed harder and cried in pain. I was defiantly regretting not getting an epidural.

I heard a beautiful cry and smiled. My little boy was finally here.

The doctor laid him on my chest and Emmett cut his cord.

* * *

I held EJ, short for Emmett Jr., and talked to Esme on the phone.

"I still have to plan a first birthday.", I sighed.

"I'll help you.", She said.

"I'm way too stressed.", I said as I made a sippy cup.

"You know I'll babysit if you need a break or something.", She replied.

"I know. I just hate leaving him.".

"I hated leaving Emmett too. You're a protective mom, just like I was.".

"I guess it's that, but EJ doesn't like leaving my side. I passed him to Emmett last night so I could cook dinner and he cried.", I said as I sat down.

"Emmett did that too. He only wanted Carlisle if he wanted to play with his cars.".

"I'm just scared. What if he's like this when he goes off to school?".

"Maybe he just feels comfortable around you. I mean, you carried him for 8 and a half months, and you breast fed, and he's with you all day. You two have a connection.".

* * *

EJ was asleep on my shoulder and I was nearly asleep when Emmett walked in.

"Sorry if I woke you. Keep sleeping, love.", He said as he quietly sat his stuff down.

"I wasn't asleep.", I whispered.

"What's for dinner?", He asked.

"I forgot to grab something from the store. I'll just go now.", I sat up carefully and laid EJ in the playpen.

"It's fine.", He looked in the fridge. "We have leftover pizza. If we have that, what will EJ eat?".

"We still have baby food.", I said as I kissed him. "I missed you.".

"I missed you too.".

I deepened the kiss. "Someone's getting frisky.", He smirked.

"Maybe I am.", I kissed his neck.

"Put EJ to bed and we'll most defiantly do something.", He smacked my ass.

* * *

I moaned as Emmett laid me on our bed and kissed my neck.

"Fuck.", I moaned as he sucked just above my breast.

He smirked and sucked right beside my nipple.

"Stop fore-playing. I need you.", I pouted.

"Do we need a condom?", He asked.

"I don't care.", I said as I watched him.

"I'll use one just in case. I don't think we're ready for another baby right now.", He said as he opened his night stand drawer.

"Don't use one.", I said quickly. "If it happens, then it happens.".

"You sure?", He asked.

"Mhm.", I sat up and kissed him.

"I love you.", I whispered as Emmett kissed my neck while thrusting.

* * *

I frowned as Emmett's phone rang. "Why do people always call when we're doing something?".

He looked at his phone. "It's my brother.", He answered. "Yes?".

"You always call at the wrong time. What do you need?", Emmett sighed. I giggled. It was true. Edward always called when we were having sex. He called while I was in labor and acted like nothing was happening.

I played with Emmett's hair as he talked on the phone.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry. :)


End file.
